


tears

by groovycoochie



Series: The Wolffe Collection [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, this was the first smut i'd ever writter, wow look at these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: wolffe loves watching you fall apart
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader
Series: The Wolffe Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128905
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	tears

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #15 & #75: “you take my fingers so well, don’t you?” “You know, you look real pretty when you cry.”
> 
> link to prompts: https://palettes-and-prompts.tumblr.com/post/188399808330/100-smut-dialogue-prompts

He hasn’t given you a moment’s rest. You’re shaking and crying, but Wolffe isn’t showing you any mercy even after coming twice. He’s still got three fingers shoved in your cunt and hasn’t stopped pumping them at an unforgiving pace. It’s exquisite torture.

You can feel every flex of his fingers, every curl and movement. He’s reaching deep inside and brushing that special spot ever so slightly it makes you want to scream. You want more, but at the same time it’s too much. Wolffe spreads his fingers along your silky walls, stretching them, and you can’t hold in the pathetic whimper that escapes you. “Wolffe, please …”

But he ignores your begging and leans down to give your clit a harsh suck. Sobbing, you try to jerk away from him, sensitive, but Wolffe pins your hip down so firmly you know you’ll have bruises in the morning. He makes sure to give your clit thorough licks as he thrusts his fingers at a fast pace. It’s all so overwhelming, but you can’t do anything except wail as your walls start to pulse around his fingers, your orgasm overtaking you.

Wolffe is prepared, knowing your body perhaps more than you. He laps at your pussy, fingers pumping and drawing out your pleasure as your walls contract almost painfully. Tears slip through the corners of your eyes, but you don’t notice, too caught up in the agonizing pleasure. It’s so much. This man is going to kill you. Another lick and you stop trying to keep up with the attack Wolffe is lavishing on your cunt.

“You take my fingers so well, don’t you?” Wolffe asks, voice raspy, finally giving you a small respite, but you don’t answer him. You can’t. You’re still trying to recover from that last orgasm and it doesn’t help that he’s still got you stuffed full with his fingers. Chest heaving, you try to form a coherent thought, but when you don’t answer fast enough, Wolffe gives you a few sharp pumps. “I asked you a question, little one.”

You let out a little yelp, his fingers hollowing you out, and force yourself to lift your head. Tears still streaming down your cheeks, you look at Wolffe through a blurry gaze. He’s still got that domineering look in his eyes, chin dripping with your juices. It makes your pussy clench around his fingers and Wolffe smirks knowingly at you. 

“Yes, Commander,” you finally manage to pant out, “I take your fingers well.”

“That’s right,” Wolffe kisses your marked-up thigh and curls his fingers in a way that has you sobbing. “And what else do you take well?”

Openly crying, you tremble around him, pussy pulsing. “Your cock, sir.”

Humming proudly, Wolffe at last pulls his fingers out of you, leaving your pussy empty and aching and climbs over you, positioning himself at your entrance. He presses a deceivingly gentle kiss against your wet cheek and smiles down at you. “That’s a good girl, so good for me today. Are you ready to take my cock?”

Yes, Yes, Yes. You’ve been ready two orgasms ago. You need him to fill you now. Whimpering, you roll your hips against his, so tired yet still needing to be fucked by him. “Yes, sir, please. I need you,” you desperately beg, tears not stopping. “Please.”

Wolffe smirks at your neediness and swipes at a tear. “You know, you look real pretty when you cry. Are you going to keep crying for me tonight?”

He pushes the tip of his cock in teasingly and it breaks you.

“Yes, Commander.”


End file.
